Just the Dango Girl
by animefanxD
Summary: ¿Evitar la masacre de los Uchiha?¿La cuarta guerra ninja?¿Salvar a Obito? ¿Sacarle a Kakashi el palo del cerebro? ¿Y se puede saber cómo se supone que debo hacer todo eso? Por favor, yo solo soy la chica del dango. OC insert
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

* * *

Normalmente en estos casos, se suele comenzar con una trágica introducción de mi persona, o tal vez cómo era mi vida antes de todo esto. Nombre, edad, ocupación, sexo.

Seguramente la mayoría os estéis preguntando a quién _demonios_ le habré estado rezando para acabar en un sitio tal irreal e ilógico cómo éste.

Francamente, de haberme informado mejor seguramente hubiese prestado mucho menos interés, tiempo y esfuerzo en aquellas clases de física, allá en los... _oh_, buenos, buenísimos tiempos. Total de lo que me iban a servir aquí.

Pero dejémonos de tonterías y pasemos a lo verdaderamente importante.

En efecto, me refiero a lo que todos estábais esperando, lo que de verdad interesa.

…...

Señoras y señores, hablemos de _dango._

¿Sabíais que existen más de _trece_ tipos de dangos diferentes? Y ¡ojo!, hablamos solo de los principales.

Según el tipo de relleno, salsa, tipo de harina e incluso tipo de colorante, se pueden elaborar cientos de combinaciones diferentes, únicas y especiales.

Para mi francamente cada dango es inimitable en si mismo...aunque solo sea debido a que en el Japón del periodo Edo aún no se han inventado las fábricas y las multifactorías.

Por lo menos no en _este_ periodo Edo.

Poseen cámaras de los años 80 y kunais de última generación. Pero por lo visto a nadie se le ha ocurrido construir máquinas de producción masiva, nop.

Mejor para mi y mi futuro predestinado.

Aunque quién sabe, dazle unos 500 años más a Pedochimaru y tal vez acabe llegando a esa brillante conclusión. Eso o inventará el wifi, lo que venga primero, (preferentemente el wifi por favor).

En fin, os hablaba de ese maravilloso dulce japonés, con el cual poseo una pequeeeeeeña fijación personal. ¿Y por qué no? Es el dulce más maravilloso que existe.

¿Sabíais también que ese dango de tres colores, rosa, blanco y verde, que vemos en los animes con tanta frecuencia es típico de a fiesta de los cerezos en flor?

Yo no.

Resulta que el típico es uno blanco, sin relleno, cubierto de una salsa dulce color resina.

Lamentablemente por culpa del gran muro de idiomas que me separa de mi hogar actual, soy incapaz de de daros el nombre técnico de platos e ingredientes...si, lo sé, es horrible, pero tendréis que vivir con ello de momento.

¡Pero no os preocupéis!

Todavía puedo ofreceros de primera mano la mejor, y digo la MEJOR, receta para dango que existe. Transmitida en mi familia generación tras generación y el secreto de nuestro tan envidiado éxito aquí en el mundo shinobi.

…...

…...

_¿Qué?_

…...

No, en serio, ¿qué pasa?

¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿Acaso esperáis leer algo diferente?

¿Os atrevéis a mirarme con esa cara?

¡Desagradecidos!

En cima de que estaba a punto de compartir con vosotros en exclusiva la receta del dango perfecto. Mucha gente de la competencia _mataría _por esa información...(literalmente, contratarían los servicios de algún shinobi o kunoichi y mataría de forma indirecta)

¿¡Cómo que no es eso lo que queríais leer?

Se puede saber qué-

OH

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

…...

Vosotros pensábais que esta era una de esas historias, donde utilizando mi conveniente conocimiento del pasado/presente/futuro, reescribo la historia del manga y ayudo a los personajes a darse cuenta de que en realidad, la guerra y e asesinato, no son las únicas soluciones a cualquier tipo de mínimo conflicto y consigo alcanzar el tan ansiado _final feliz._

¡Es más! Para ello me serviré de mi fantabuoso kekkei genai el cual poseo por nacimiento en mi fantástico clan de miembros con palos metidos por el culo.

De mi byakugan, o de mi super mega sharingan, porque por supesto el haberme reencarnado en el universo Naruto me garantiza inmediatamente ser miembro de un prestigioso clan (o por o menos uno con algún tipo de técnica especial y útil), donde mi inteligencia superior a la de un infante y mis convenientes lazos familiares con alguno de los personajes principales del manga, garantizarán al 100% mi éxito en cumplir mi objetivo fangirl de toda la vida: Cambiar la obra maestra de un mangaka, a _mejor_.

…...

¡PUES NO!

La vida NO es así.

Reencarnarse en un universo anime paralelo NO garantiza ningún tipo de super poder.

También hay gente normal, N-O-R-M-A-L.

Gente normal, con aspiraciones normales y ¡sueños normales!

Sueños que no implican meter las narices en planes malignos que llevan siendo planeados más de 100 años, por un pobre hombre que solo quería mear en paz.

Sueños que no implican rastrear cual acosador al protagonista principal y arreglarle la infancia porque si.

Sin ninjas superdotados, prodigios con cuerpos y mentes de acero.

Ciudadanos normales de a pie, y a mucha honra.

¿Ninja? Para matarse a entrenar y luego _caerse_ de lleno en el hoyo en alguna misión suicida.

Gracias pero paso.

* * *

¿Evitar la masacre Uchiha?¿Salvar a Obito?¿Evitar que Sasuke se vuelva un emo vengador?¿Sacarle a Kakashi el palo del cerebro?

Ya de paso, ¿por qué no evitamos a cuarta guerra ninja y la creación de Akatsuki?

Que digo, ¡vayamos más allá y rematemos a Madara antes de que la naturaleza siga su curso!

_¡JA!_

Si claro, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer todo eso?

A fin de cuentas...yo_ simplemente_ soy la chica del dango.

* * *

**AN: ¿Alguna opinión? Os gustaría que continuase esto (lo voy a hacer igualmente xD, es un..."remake" de where is the heaven por así decirlo, donde habra un desarrollo en la personalidad de la protagonista y donde pretendo evitar e incluso parodiar a las mary sues XD)?**

**Preguntas o sugerencias?**

**Es solo la intro, el primer cap debería estar terminado pronto explicando el por qué de mi larga ausencia y demás cosas relevantes a a historia.**

**Seguramente nadie lo haga pero agradecería mucho algún tipo de comentario.**

**Gracias por leer de antemano! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: Hola a todos!

Siento mucho la espera, pero esta semana ha sido para mi incluso más ocupada de lo que esperaba y he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir T-T

En fin, dejo la nota de autor larga para el final, que digo yo que ahora lo que la gente quiere es leer el cap XDD

Aunque eso si os doy las gracias a dos personas muy importantes que no solamente han dejado review sino que **además** han añadido esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos TTOTT. Tenéis mi amor eterno por esto, y me siento muy alagada de que pongáis vuestra confianza de lector en mi, espero no defraudaros ;v;

**CrazyBlueFlower**(tu review fue la reostia, lo adoro. Hablo en serio muchas gracias ;3;! No esperaba apenas ningún comentario y menos tan genial como el tuyo a pesar de lo cortito que era el prólogo. Espero de verdad que este capítulo cumpla tus espectativas y de que la historia de guste TvT )

**Aithussa** (gracias mil veces! Jeje la protagonista es bastante cínica y franca, aún no has visto nada ;D )

Al haber sido las primeras en comentar...(urgh que vergüenza nunca he hecho esto, pero ya es hora de que muestre algo de amor hacia mis lectores TvT )

Podéis pedirme algo que en especial espereis que pase en esta historia! :DD, (a pesar de lo poco que he mostrado, ya lo sé U-U )

Ya hay pista sobre personajes por la categoria xDD

Pero si por ejemplo hay algun cliché en SI fics de naruto que no soportéis puedo hacerlo si queréis ;D

En PM o review da =

Ojo, esto es opcional, es solo que este fic sera un poco de parodia hasta, calculo yo , el cap 5 o 6.

**Disclaimer**: ….Uy cuidado Kishimoto!, otra de tus infinitas fangirls está utilizando tus personajes sin tu permiso...aunque NO sean suyos O_O

**Warnings**: Lenguaje y spoilers

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

** Veinte **

…...

** Quince**

…...

** Diez **

..…...

…**...**

_**Nada**_

* * *

**_Game over_**

* * *

Anteriormente, me vi obligada a privaros del soberbio conocimiento, que supondrían los nombres de los ingredientes para preparar el dango perfecto.

Lo sé, lo sé.

En estos momentos debéis odiarme, sin embargo, os puedo asegurar que mi situación es...digamos algo complicada. De hecho, aún sigo incapaz de preguntar a mi familia por dichos manjares celestiales o de cómo tratar de conseguirlos por mi cuenta.

¿El por qué?

...

Aclaremos un pequeño, diminuto detalle.

Físicamente poseo alrededor de dos años y medio de vida, todavía _no_ sé hablar.

Y vosotros os preguntaréis, "_¡pero cómo! ¿Cómo es posible que con tu intelecto de adulto no domines a estas alturas el japonés?"_

¿Sinceramente?

Porque yo _ya_ sé hablar.

Tres idiomas por falta de uno, ¡TRES!

"_¡Oh! Pero el cerebro de un bebé es como una esponja, ya deberías ser capaz de formar frases sencillas"_

…...

¡PUES _NO_!

El cerebro de un recién nacido es capaz de absorber información cual pólipo se tratase porque parten de _cero._

En mi mente se encuentran ya, en su totalidad los conocimientos de toda una vida, o casi.

Yo _no_ parto de cero.

Un cerebro es como un ordenador, cuanto más llena está la memoria, más lento navega por internet.

La gente normal suele tardar años en aprender, por no decir dominar, un idioma extranjero.

Cuánto creéis que necesito yo para adaptarme a una nueva cultura, con un nuevo idioma, con una estructura gramatical completamente opuesta a la mía...si, exacto.

Así que no, sigo sin poder hablar correctamente.

Y sin la ayuda de este oh, "cerebro de esponja" (y la inestimable aportación de horas y horas de anime en versión original) dudo que hubiese sido capaz de entender siquiera si mi propia "familia", me estuviese preguntando si tengo hambre, o si por el contrario, me estuvieran amenazando de muerte con un supositorio.

¡Pero no os preocupéis!

De momento me conformo con demostrar mi inteligencia superior de otras formas más prácticas que el lenguaje.

…...

_¿Qué?_

Pensábais que iba a esconder mi inteligencia y comportarme como un niño normal hasta que alcanzase la edad apropiada, donde una muestra de alto procesamiento lógico no produciría sospecha alguna.

…...¿Y aguantar, digamos cinco o seis años, comportándome como una retrasada mental?

Gracias pero no.

Que me hagan todas las pruebas que quieran o me consideren un prodigio me da lo mismo.

Hay un límite para el cual estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi dignidad, y éste se acaba con los pañales y...otros procesos de los cuales no hablaremos de momento.

Igualmente tranquilos, dudo mucho que mi integridad se vea comprometida si resulto ser un prodigio. _Danzo_, es solo un odioso viejo decrépito hambriento de poder, no el hombre del saco. Ese papel le va más a Pedochimaru.

Además ambos están demasiado ocupados metiendo la cabeza en el culo de los Uchihas como para notar si quiera que existo.

Ya que comentamos estos problemas con el lenguaje (que me hacen parecer una niña bastante retraída y antisocial), miedo me da, empezar a plantearme el momento en que necesite aprender a leer y a escribir.

Imaginaos, la alegría de verse forzado a aprender tres tipos de escritura diferente para no ser considerado _analfabeto._

Por suerte, no es necesario ninguno de estos requisitos, para cocinar y servir el dango correctamente. Eso, y mil razones más, es lo que hacen al dango tan maravilloso.

_Ah,_ aún recuerdo quién fue el afortunado que tuvo el honor de ser mi primer cliente.

Si, estoy hablando del mismísimo...¡Uzumaki Naruto!

…...Nahhh

_¡Era coña!_

Si soy honesta, no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién era, ni de si era un shinobi o no. Solo sé que aparentaba unos veinticinco años y que dijo que mi dango estaba seco, así que ¡que le den!

¿Oh?

Pero todavía no os he hablado de cómo llegué a darme cuenta de que me encontraba en el universo de Naruto, reencarnada en un bebé nada menos.

¿Apuesto que eso os interesa eh?

Sabéis...

Pensaba hablaros de cómo hice y serví mi primer...pero prefiero dejar lo mejor para el final.

Os voy a contar todo desde el principio, me siento generosa...eso y que me obligan a tomar la siesta, y necesito algo con lo que ocupar la cabeza antes de sucumbir a Morfeo.

* * *

** Try again?**

* * *

La naturaleza es sabia.

Si la naturaleza, en toda su infinita sabiduría, determinó que el ser humano, se encontraría demasiado entumecido e infradesarrollado como para ser _realmente_ consciente de lo que está ocurriendo en el momento del parto, fue por un motivo.

El, aunque fuese por unos breves momentos, ser _consciente _de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, debió ser mi primera pista de que alguien ahí arriba , llamémosle "Dios", tenía un sentido del humor muy, _muy_ macabro.

* * *

Estaba oscuro, total y absolutamente oscuro.

Sin sonidos, ni imágenes, ni siquiera pensamientos.

Nada me preocupaba, nada me limitaba. Era libre.

Era _feliz_.

…...

Bien, ahora imaginaos que, súbitamente, _alguien_ (llamémoslo, "_mamá"_) decide arrebatar esa maravillosa, gloriosa, felicidad.

Anfixiándote y contrayéndote en un espacio pequeño, para después, forzarte a pasar por un espacio aún más estrecho y pequeño si es que era posible. Tan estrecho que actúa como embudo y por un segundo sientes un pánico sobrehumano ante la sensación de que aquello que sugeta tu torso y la cabeza va a fraccionarse de un momento a otro.

Por suerte no lo hace.

Y mágicamente, tampoco lo hace cuando _algo _, aprisiona tu (ya de por si) delicado cráneo y tira. Tira como si no hubiera mañana, y el resto de tu cuerpo pasa por ese horrible embudo, te sientes húmeda y pegajosa y aunque quieres resistirte, encuentras que tu cuerpo apenas responde, prácticamente ni lo sientes.

_Algo, _te alza como si fueras un peluche y notas el aire frío golpear tu piel desnuda con sorprendente crudeza.

Luego...dolor. Algo te ha producido dolor, por lo que instintivamente abres la boca y procedes a gritar.

Y entonces..._respiras_.

Respiras por primera vez, y dejadme deciros algo: Respirar duele, duele mucho.

A decir verdad, absolutamente todo te produce dolor.

Respirar te quema.

Gritar te arde.

Moverte te magulla.

Y para colmo, en las pocas veces que tratas de abrir los ojos...No ves nada y adivinad qué. La luz, te chamusca los ojos.

"_¿Quieres decir que fuiste _incapaz_ de abrir los ojos e inmediatamente darte cuenta de que estabas en un universo ficticio lleno de ninjas y monstruos con colas?"_

Claro que... ¡NO!

Acababa de ¡nacer!

Mis ojos no estaban completamente desarrollados, y aunque lo hubiesen estado, me hubiera resultado _imposible _enfocar la vista tan rápidamente, tras haber vivido en la más absoluta oscuridad.

"_¿Pero seguramente, cuando empezaste a escuchar japonés siendo hablado, comprendiste que te habías reencarnado en un bebé en Japón?"_

Vamos a ver...ocurre exactamente lo mismo que con la visión.

Para mi aquello _no_ era japonés. Era ruido.

Así que no, no me di cuenta de nada.

Y francamente, antes de que mi delicado estado mental, decidiera abandonar mi cordura y razonamiento y dejarme en manos de un instinto de llanto y necesidad animal del cual no recuerdo mucho, mi primer y último pensamiento, acerca de esta situación, fue el siguiente:

"He sido abducida por extraterrestes"

¡Y no me avergüenza para nada admitirlo!

Porque francamente, cuando te encuentras: mojada, pegajosa, ciega, sorda, y siendo manoseada y transportada de un lugar a otro, lo primero que piensas no es: "Oh, está claro que acabo de reencarnarme en otro cuerpo".

Porque para eso, habría que asumir que:

1º Antes tenías una vida una familia , y recordar ambos hechos.

2º En algún momento, tuviste que morir

3º Acabas de salir de la _vagina _de otro ser humano

…...

Así que _sí_.

Primero apuestas por la opción de los extraterrestres.

* * *

Desconozco el tiempo que transcurrió hasta que fui capaz de razonar más allá de: tengo-hambre-tengo sed-me irrita el contacto con mis propios excrementos.

Resultó francamente...confuso...y asqueroso.

Mi audición había mejorado considerablemente, hasta el punto de distinguir sonidos con claridad.

Y aunque la visión seguía sin poder enfocar bien largas distancias, ya era suficiente como para analizar mi nuevo entorno.

Me encontraba tumbada en una especie de _jaula_, de madera, sombre un cómodo colchón (todo sea dicho) y envuelta cual gusano de seda en su capullo en una sábana blanca (agradablemente suave por cierto).

Mi...digamos "cuerpo" era rechoncho, corto de extremidades y prácticamente retraído y entumecido en lo demás.

_Ah..._Y un último detalle...

Era ¡DIMINUTO!

Y no, no diminuto del tipo "rayo reductor" que sería el resultado de algún experimento extraterrestre.

Era el de un BEBÉ.

…...Lo repetiré para mayor énfasis..._BEBÉ_.

"_Y entonces al fin comprendiste que te habías reencarnado"_

Pues en realidad...no.

Francamente al comienzo sentí pánico.

No es que la idea de reencarnación fuera desconocida para mi, pero hay una gran diferencia entre eso y creérselo realmente.

Además ¿ un ser humano?, ¿tan perfecto y ejemplar había sido mi comportamiento moral en mi vida anterior?

Seguido del pánico apareció el terror.

¿Significaba eso que había _muerto _? Y si es así _¿Cómo?_

¡Quería_ recordar _maldita sea!

Me hubiera gustado indagar mucho más en estos profundos pensamientos y llegar, finalmente a una _**conclusión.**_

Ya sabéis del tipo : ¿Qué ha ocurrido? O ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Peeeeeeero...soy un bebé.

Gorgogeo como un bebé, me muevo como un bebé y desde luego, controlo mis esfínteres como un bebé.

Naturalmente, lidio con el estrés emocional igual que uno. Lo cual fue un poco decepcionante, no sé por qué, pero esperaba que el poseer una mente adulta en este cuerpo me garantizaría inmediatamente la capacidad de meditación y observación necesarias, para planear por completo mi vida de los diez años siguientes.

_Qué se le va a hacer_

Lloré y grité y pataleé sin parar.

Me dejé los pulmones hasta que otro ser humano, mujer de mediana edad de melena marrón y ojos castaños, se introdujo en mi campo de visión, me levantó, meció.

Y...procedió a introducir su seno en mi boca.

…...

Ésta fue, sin lugar a dudas, la experiencia más traumática que experimenté durante mi infancia, sobretodo porque era la forma en la que se me alimentó durante los siguientes _nueve_ meses, y mi cuerpo esperaba ese momento con avidez.

…...

No, aquello no contribuyó a mi crisis emocional.

…...Y ¡NO!

Por el amor de Dios, ¡no me dí cuenta de que me estaban hablando en _japonés_!

¡Disculpad! si estaba demasiado ocupada llorando y gritando mientras _mamaba_ un pecho.

* * *

Pasaron unas..._treintaiocho_ sesiones de lactancia hasta que fui capaz de recuperar el control sobre mis emociones otra vez, eso no sé cuánto tiempo es en la vida real.

Seguía si..."aceptar" lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Francamente, ¿Quién en su sano juicio aceptaría de buen grado algo así?

No, en serio, _¿quién?_

_Quién _demonios es capaz de asentir, asumir que absolutamente toda su vida, amigos yfamilia ha quedado atrás y que ahora te ves obligado a empezar de cero, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

¿Quién?

"_Pero seguro que la vida te ofrece nuevas y maravillosas oportunidades que podrás aprovechar"_

…_..._

…...

¡AL CUERNO!

¡Yo quería mi vida, con mis _viejas_ oportunidades!

No es que lo asimiles, o lo aceptes.

Es que es lo que hay, te guste o no. La verdad te golpea en la cara como un ladrillo.

…...

¡Pues bien!

Una vez entendido este hecho, las cosas resultaron mucho, mucho más fáciles. Para mi, y sobretodo, para el resto de miembro de mi nueva "familia".

Hubo de ser chocante. Pasar de gritar llorar , golpear todo lo que a mi alcance se posicionase y dormir a, meramente, callar , observar...y dormir.

Porque, _oh _sorpresa, soy un bebé. No puedo hablar ni, _moverme_. Así que simplemente me limitaba a atender, en la medida en la que mi cuerpo me lo permitiera, a interesarme por mi nueva microsociedad.

La mujer que me alimentaba, asumo que mi madre, era sorprendentemente paciente y jamás levantó la voz ni una sola vez a pesar de mi horrendo comportamiento y mis (vistos desde fuera) absurdos berrinches.

Las ropas que llevaba, y las que me hacía llevar, eran extrañas.

Las describiría como "túnicas" o "batas" o..._"kimonos". _A veces estampados con flores otros de tonos simples, azules, rosas.

Los míos eran todos, todos rosas. Será lo primero que cambie en cuanto sepa hablar.

* * *

Oh, por cierto, resulta que el lenguaje que utilizan aquí es el _japonés._

_¡¿Increíble verdad?!_

Si, lo sé , a mi también me sorprendió.

¿Que cómo estoy tan segura?

Pues, al principio no lo estaba para nada, podría haber nacido en cualquier parte del mundo, pero años de anime me ayudaron a reconocer ciertas palabras y frases hechas como "adorable" o "no te preocupes, está bien".

* * *

Como decía Yui, mi "madre" (ya que estoy casi segura de que eso es un nombre y no una palabra normal) , realiza la mayor parte de la charla...o más bien toda en realidad.

No parece importarle el nunca recibir respuesta, aunque parece atesorar aquellos momentos en los que sonrío o me río un poco ante algún gesto sobre exagerado por su parte.

Me gusta Yui.

Es amable , cariñosa y me ha soportado durante todo este tiempo, hazaña qu yo personalmente hubiera sido incapaz de lograr.

Por si fuera poco, juega conmigo hasta que me siento lo suficientemente cansada como para tomar una siesta, lo cual...no es demasiado tiempo, pero la intención es lo que me importa.

Pasemos ahora al miembro masculino de la familia cuyo nombre, estoy casi segura, es Kangae.

Kangae, también es buena gente, no tiene tantos puntos a favor como Yui, pero trae diversos "juegos".

Y digo "juegos" porque a un palo de madera en el cual solo caben por orden de tamaño, seis de ocho aros, difícilmente se le puede llamar juego, comparado con la maravillosa generación Nintendo en la que me crié.

_Oh Kami-sama..._

La cara que se les quedó a ambos mis progenitores, cuando introduje a la perfección todos los aros en su correcto orden al primer intento. Tuve que usar mi restante fuerza de voluntad para no echarme a reír en ese justo momento.

Eso lo reservé para el día siguiente, cuando el set de cuadrados, círculos y triángulos, fue integrado en su respectivos moldes con la misma facilidad.

Juro por Dios que ahora vivo para esos momentos.

Ambos me toman por alguna clase de prodigio ,silencioso, pero prodigio desde entonces. Y no les culpo.

¿Algo más acerca de Kangae?

No hay mucho que contar, suele estar bastante ocupado. Trabajando presupongo, puesto que mis asquerosos potitos no se pagan solos.

Físicamente es bastante...femenino diría yo, la complexión es bastante menuda sin llegar a ser escuchimizada y los rasgos faciales son muy delicados, pómulos prominentes, labios finos y ojos cristalinos casi siempre entrecerrados como si sufriera un continuo estreñimiento.

No descubrí que era un hombre hasta que le oí hablar por primera vez.

Además...luego está, esa particularidad suya, veréis, Kangae es..._albino_.

Y no un albino del tipo rubio Loreal porque él lo vale no.

Albino del tipo pelo _blanco_, blanco como en "Copito" el mono albino o como un señor de ochenta y tres años con pelo.

…...Francamente, con esas pintas no entiendo cómo no se ha unido aún a algún grupo punck japonés de ésos tan populares. Triunfaría, no hace falta ni que sepa cantar, hoy día la máquina lo hace todo por ti.

(Ahora que lo pienso éso, y los juguetes de madera debieron ser la primera pista de dónde demonios me encontraba)

Ah, ¿y sabéis qué más?

Yo he _heredado_, la misma enfermedad. Parezco el bebé del extraño caso de Benjamin Baton.

_Oh_

¿A que no adivináis el nombre que me han puesto?

Es acojonante, en serio, original y acojonante. Sobretodo _original._

* * *

La cosa mejoró bastante cuando aprendí a gatear. El _mundo_ se abría bajo mis pies, literalmente puesto que hasta el momento no se me permitía escapar de la cuna y de la habitación en la que había estado confinada durante otras cincuenta y tres sesiones de alimentación. Afortunadamente un tercio eran potitos.

Gatear fue para mi, el comienzo del fin. Del fin de mi percepción de la vida tal y como la recordaba quiero decir.

Desplazarme por mi propia cuenta me permitió, en primer lugar explorar mi propia casa y...en un atisbo de buena fortuna en la que brevemente me dejaron sin vigilancia , el _exterior._

…...

¿Qué puedo decir?

La impresión por poco hace que se me pare el corazón y por unos instantes, dejé de respirar hasta que verdaderamente asimilé lo que tenía frente a mis ojos.

Desconocía si era más adecuado reír, o llorar.

No es que fuera algo _malo._

Y teniendo en cuenta todo el proceso de reencarnación en Japón, ya todo debería ser posible.

Pero ¿ésto?

Es casi demasiado para asimilar de golpe.

Así que solté un chillido cual chica de trece años en un concierto de Justin Biever.

Porque fue en ese momento, en el que comprendí, que estaba viviendo el sueño con el que todo otaku o amante del manga fantasea por lo menos una vez en la vida.

Algo que sólo sería posible vivir dentro de un fanfic.

Es el momento en que me di cuenta de que...

_Oh por el amor de Madara_...

Mi familia es..._dueña de una tienda de ¡__**DANGOS!**_

…_**...**_

_**¡DANGOS!**_

…...

¿Qué?

…...

No, en serio, _¿qué?_

No entiendo por qué, pero no parecéis cumplir mi entusiasmo. Es inconcebible, se puede saber qué demonios estábais esperando que fuera tan-

…...

OH

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

¡Ya entiendo!

Vosotros creíais que ese era el momento en el que, al ver por primera vez el mundo exterior, subdesarrollado en el que me encontraba, deduciría inmediatamente y sin margen de error alguno, que en realidad me encontraba en el universo del tan popular anime y manga Naruto...

¡ Pues _NO_ genios!

…...

De eso me daría cuenta un año más tarde.

…...

¿Pero dejemos algo para el capítulo dos _ne_?

* * *

**AN:**

Bueeeeeeno, he aquí el capitulo 1 !

…...Algo corto, pero me sentía mal por tardar tanto en subir el capitulo uno, y pensé que sería mejor dejar el resto para el capítulo dos, lo cual me facilita más centrarme un poco en relaciones familiares y demás...si gente, sé que lo que queréis ver son los personajes de naruto.

Prometo que mas o menos eso estara (entre lineas) en el siguiente cap, pero se afianzara en el tercero.

Bien!

Ahora mis comentarios respecto a lo que intento hacer o tengo pensado para esta historia:

En principio, me gustaria que fuera un poco parodia o critica a los SI y hacerlo dentro de lo que cabe un poco realista. Utilizando para ello a una, mas o menos, OC (no, la protagonista no esta basada en mi para nada O.O ) normal, que nace en una familia normal y esta muy contenta con su normalidad.

No es que no quiera cambiar la trama, es que se considera que no puede hacer nada realmente.

Eso y que no quiere arriesgar a arruinarse la vida por que si XDD

Voy a hacer todo, repito TODO lo posible, para evitar a Mary Sue y mantener a los personajes canon, en canon .

Me da que voy bien pero para eso también estáis vosotros los lectores para decirme si la fastidio o no XDD

(Pero si lo hago, por favor no seais crueles y hacedlo con suavidad T-T )

Preguntas frecuentes:

**¿Hasta donde tienes pensado de la historia (por si pensabas abandonarla o algo asi zorr**)?**

Jaja no! No tengo intencion de abandonarla para nada, porque como decia de momento tengo en mente alrededor de 10 capitulos.

SIN EMBARGO!

Hay **DOS** maneras diferentes en las que podría enfocar esta historia, de forma que la trama variaria radicalmente.

Creo tenerlo decidido, pero os pregunto de todas maneras: **¿Teneis alguna preferencia de en qué momento de la trama nos situaremos: pre Konoha, 3º gran guerra ninja, 2º gran guerra ninja?**

**¿Habrá pairings?**

Si.

No será, ni de lejos, el centro de la historia pero los habrá.

De momento es secreto pero cual os gustaria ;D?

**¿Y el nombre de la prota O.o?**

Premio al que lo adivine primero, es fácil aviso XDD

**RECOMENDACIONES:**

Aunque esto sea un poco parodia al principio (luego se serializará y me odiareis...) eso no significa que no me gusten las historias de este tipo, de hecho, las adoro XD

No estoy inspirada en ninguna en especial, pero os tengo que recomendar la mejor historia SI de Naruto (y uno de los mejores fics que he visto en mi vida), no os dejeis engañar por el primer cap o el sumario, no es mary sue ni tirando para atrás XD

**Vapors** de **Electrasev5n** (obra maestra, que envidia de imaginacion y escritura TvT )

Y, todos los trabajos de **Darkpetal16**, en especial** Rotted Rowan** y **Sakura** y **Sasori **y **Decaying Bluebells** y **Shadowed Sun** y...y TODOS leñe!

…...

Reviews please? TT-TT

Me gustaria conseguir 3 nuevos por lo menos, es mucho pedir ***ojos de perrito***?


	3. Chapter 3- Hanami

**AN: este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga IssiLV, que estuvo conmigo mientras escribia gran parte de esto y me dio su apoyo...y a la que le acabo de hacer un gran spoiler de la trama hoy XDDD**

**Tambien, doy las gracias especialmente a mikasakura37 , que fue la primera que dejo un comentario en el cap 1 Y que adivino el nombre de la prota, reclama algun premio si quieres ;D. y Tambien doy gracias a Gabs(espero que puedas seguir esto aunque no tengas la cuenta en FFnet ;3; ) y a LaBotica, cuyos reviews me animaron aun mas a seguir, y me recordaron que hay gente a la le esta gustando este fic ;v;**

***OJO: En este capitulo hay _DOS_ pistas clave  con respecto a la trama de la historia. Una al principio, y otra al final...supongo que a la gente le interesara mas el final, pero hay que hacer relaciones familiares gente! XD**

**Dicho esto, espero de verdad que os guste:**

* * *

Andar resultó ser un proceso de lo más entretenido, y delicado. Requería una gran concentración y precisión. El mínimo desliz en el equilibrio. La mínima falta de coordinación pierna-brazo-ojo podía hacerte acabar en el suelo.

Justo como acaba de pasar ahora.

No es que golpearme la cara contra el suelo me moleste especialmente la verdad. De hecho, me siento bastante orgullosa de mi progreso, he comenzado a erguirme sobre las dos piernas e incluso realizar pequeñas carreras , mucho antes de lo establecido como habitual. Lo cual ha servido para apaciguar la decepción de mis padres con respecto a mi "retraso" en el área del lenguaje.

Sí...empiezan a considerarlo un retraso cuando a los dos años y medio sigues sin ser capaz de formar frases de mínimo cuatro palabras.

Así que en ese aspecto soy una retrasada, mira tú qué bien. Por lo menos ya casi soy capaz de entender del todo las frases de cuatro palabras de los demás, eso ya es un avance.

Como iba diciendo, es para mi casi una señal de orgullo, haberme caído ya por cuarta vez consecutiva al intentar correr a toda velocidad y luego girar.

Sin embargo, este cuerpo...

_¡Ay! ¡Duele, duele!-

Este cuerpo parece resentirse al más mínimo roce o pequeño rasguño. Únicamente el escozor de mi nariz y la sensación de algo húmedo bajando por mi tabique es suficiente para volverme un mar de nervios y lloriqueos.

* * *

_Are are, Shiro-chan ¿qué ocurre?- La voz plácida y suave de Yui siempre aparecía poco después de que yo sufriera algún tipo de accidente, como si algún tipo de súper poder le hiciera actuar como en una coreografía.

Si, me han llamado Shiro. Soy albina, tengo el pelo blanco y me han llamado _Shiro._

_Qué original._

* * *

Me ha tocado el tipo de familia _creativa _que llamarían _Neko_, al gato.

_Kaa-saaan, ¡duele,duele!- Reclamé yo con voz chillona alzando mis mini manos en el universal gesto de "cógeme".

Yui me entendió perfectamente (ella siempre entiende mi lenguaje no verbal) con lo cual procedió a levantarme del suelo sin dificultad alguna y comenzó a mecerme de un lado a otro con suavidad, como si fuera a desmontarme por piezas de un momento a otro.

- Vamos vamos Shiro-chan, …...está bien, no duele, no duele-

…...

Aclaremos una cosa.

Amaimaru Yui **no** es mi madre.

Ni en el sentido moral. Ni, como descubriría más tarde , en el sentido biológico.

Yo ya tuve una madre y la sigo considerando como tal en mi memoria.

Llamo a Yui "Kaa-san" únicamente porque _aquí _es lo correcto, lo que se espera de mi y lo que es natural.

Además ella no se merece menos.

Me gusta Yui, pero en ningún sentido, la considero mi madre.

Lo mismo va por supuesto, para Amaimaru Kangae, sino más.

Y aún así sin embargo...

…...

- Vamos vamos, ya eres una niña grande. ¿Quieres que vayamos con Tou-san y comamos dulce?-

…...

Sin embargo de alguna forma, aquí mecida entre sus brazos...la herida ha dejado de doler.

-Hm...vale-

Y es extraño pero... tampoco siento la necesidad de seguir llorando. Es más, ahora me encuentro sonriendo poco a poco.

Apreté el yukata de Yui un poco más fuerte con manos diminutas.

-¿Dango?- es casi un susurro, pero lo oye.

Y sé que ella está sonriendo, aunque me encuentre en su espalda.

Claro que sí Shiro-chan, todo el que quieras-

…...

* * *

Realmente es extraño...

* * *

Por qué me siento...

* * *

…...¿Como en casa?

**Capítulo 2 – Festival de las flores de cerezo**

Una vez a año, cuando tiene lugar la primera noche de luna llena en primavera, se celebra en la villa de Konoha el _Hanami_ ,es decir, el festival de las flores de cerezo.

Durante este festival todos los habitantes de Konoha, se reúnen bajo el manto del gran, gran árbol de sakura (su anormal tamaño se debe a que el mismísimo primer Hokage lo "plantó") y celebran la entrada de la primavera.

Ya sea en tiempos de guerra, o en tiempos de guerra fría. El Hanami es como un soplo de aire fresco para los shinobis y ciudadanos de a pié por igual...

_¡JA!..._ Lo siento, no me lo creo ni yo.

De "por igual" nada.

Los ninjas y los ciudadanos van cada uno por su lado. Es más, a mayor importancia social, que se traduce por el estatus del clan, se obtiene una mejor posición bajo el árbol. Por lo que los ciudadanos acaban siendo relegados a las afueras mientras que la élite ninja queda hacia adentro, justo bajo la tan adorada lluvia de pétalos.

Concretamente en esta ocasión, debido a ciertos acontecimientos clasificados para vuestra seguridad, el festival se ha visto obligado a adelantarse tres días de la fecha original prevista.

Por ello, todos los comerciantes de Konoh-

"_¿¡Pero entonces por FIN, te diste cuenta de que estabas en el universo de Naruto verdad?!"_

…_..._

_¡NO!_

¿De acuerdo? N y O.

¡NO!

¡Dejad de interrumpir la narración de una vez! Me daré cuenta cuando me tenga que dar cuenta _¿entendido?_

…_..._

Qué pasa, ¿oímos que vivimos en un sitio llamado "Konoha" y asumimos inmediatamente que se trata de la _Konoha del anime_?

…...Pues no.

De hecho en el anime es en lo último que piensas.

Francamente, si al nacer lo primero que hubiese visto hubiese sido los rostros de Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, lo primero que hubiese asimilado sería : "¡Anda, soy la hija de un rubio y una pelirroja! "

No : "Anda, estos dos son, sin duda, los padres del protagonista del conocido manga Naruto, ¡y encima son mis padres!... ¡Vamos a cambiar la historia!"

Sé que me encuentro en el Japón de la época feudal. En el Japón de la época feudal existen organizaciones de población llamadas villas. Y en éstas suele haber ninjas que defienden dicha villa.

Tampoco lo veo tan descabellado, digo yo.

…...En fin, como iba diciendo.

* * *

La apresurada fiesta del Hanami, es la razón por la cual la familia Amaimaru se encuentra en una carrera frenética , por terminar más de tres mil pedidos de hanami dango, el famoso postre de los tres colores típico e indispensable en esta tradición.

Naturalmente "Amai Amaimaru" ,_"Dulce Amaimaru"_ , la mejor distribuidora (no lo digo yo, lo dicen los notarios,...notarios ninja) de la villa, a tan solo un día del plazo final , ya había terminado con creces todos los preparativos para la fiesta.

Eso no le impedía a Amaimaru Kangae obsesionarse con la perfección hasta el punto de seguir cocinando más y más por si no llegara a haber suficiente dulce para alimentar a las tres aldeas vecinas. Arrastrando con él, a su esposa en su demencia.

¿Que qué hacía yo mientras tanto?

Desafortunadamente a mis dos años y medio, no se me permitía acercarme a más de dos metros de la zona de cocina. Y aunque quisiera, aún no tengo la coordinación mano-ojo , pié-ojo para cocinar o servir platos.

Eso no me impedía observar embelesada los movimientos de las manos de Kangae (sus delicadas y femeninas manos...) mientras daba forma a las bolitas blancas, para después introducirlas en una olla enorme con agua hirviendo. Después comenzaba a amasar las bolitas verdes y cuando siguieran el mismo destino que sus predecesoras incoloras , terminaría amasando las rosas.

Me fascinaba la mirada de concentración de mi padre. El ceño más fruncido de lo habitual, con el flequillo blanco pegado a la frente por el sudor. No parecía notar el absoluto desastre que era ahora su yukata verde de trabajo a pesar de la protección del delantal, que fue blanco allá en una vida mejor. Tan solo amasaba y amasaba, como un autómata.

Yui no estaba en una condición mucho mejor. Ella se encargaba de mezclar las tres masas, sacar las bolitas del agua y meterlas en el horno , desde donde su marido las sacaría, colocaría en un pincho en el orden correspondiente y finalmente posicionaría en una bandeja , que a su vez sería empaquetada por Yui con más cuidado que un paquete de nitroglicerina.

Ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo por la limitación de movimientos durante tantas horas. Yo sin embargo, me he visto obligada a dar ya varias vueltas por la cocina (es tan amplia como la de un restaurante profesional, que es lo que somos a fin de cuentas).

_ Tou-san, yo ayudo por favor- murmuré por veinteaba vez consecutiva.

_No- Fue la respuesta automática seguida del característico ceño fruncido, que indicaba que de hecho, una pequeña parte del hombre me estaba prestado atención.

Tras un suspiro cansado de su esposa y mi propio entrecejo chocando entre si como respuesta no verbal, Kangae dejó de amasar un momento para pasarse manos enharinadas por el cuero cabelludo, tras lo cual, volvió a hablar en voz alta más para él mismo que para el resto.

_¿Cuántas misma pregunta ya?-

Poseer huecos en el lenguaje que me dificultase la comprensión oral ,(ya que la escrita es inexistente) siempre era frustrante. Pero últimamente era un alivio ver que aún así era capaz de descifrar el significado de la frase en conjunto.

_ Dos …...y, etto, cero- respondí a la cuestión retórica con voz monótona, tratando de ocultar mi propia diversión con apatía.

¿Qué?

No sabré decir dieciocho, pero sigue sin hacerme falta para impresionarles.

_ ¿Shiro-chan ha contado?-

…...Lamentablemente parecen haberse acostumbrado, puesto que el tono de voz de Yui poseía el mismo interés del de alguien que se sirve doble ración de arroz para desayunar.

Hinché los carrillos cual ardilla en un gesto indignado, que a mi edad era más adorable que otra cosa.

_ ¡Hai! ¿Shiro buena?¿Shiro lo hace bien?-

…..Venga Yui, no me hagas suplicar. He hecho algo que técnicamente debería sobrepasarme, quiero mi maldito _premio_.

Llevo ya un mes memorizando vuestro modus operandi de trabajo.

Vale que el horno, la olla hirviendo o incluso tomar nota los clientes sean demasiado para mi, pero por lo menos dejadme amasar un poco. Tampoco requerirá un talento especial formar bolitas con la masa, digo yo.

_ Maa...tal vez podría hacer algo- sugirió mi padre a regañadientes tras una larga mirada de Yui, que indicaba que en caso contrario no había "ruido" esa noche. - Shiro-chan, trata de animar a papá y a mamá mientras trabajan-

…...Te va a animar quien yo me sé.

- Oh vamos, nosotros ya terminado, deja que juegue con resto masa- intervino la carismática voz de la bondad personificada. Te quiero Yui.

Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que fulminé a Kangae con la mirada hasta que suspiró.

- …..Con tal de que pare- declaró finalmente Copito de Nieve tras un estiramiento sobreactuado.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja victoriosa. Haría un pequeño baile de la victoria, pero prefiero no caerme de la mesa.

Observé con ojos brillantes de emoción y mariposas en el estómago, como mi padre me recogía en brazos sin esfuerzo aparente y me colocaba a la altura de la encimera(...porque yo no llego) donde un bol de contenido verdoso aguarda mi intervención.

El pintoresco mejunje era mucho más pegajoso de lo que había imaginado, se me adhería a las palmas de las manos y los dedos casi tanto como uno de esos pegamentos de seca ultra rápido que, por cierto, aquí no existen.

Podía sentir el pecho de mi padre retumbando en una carcajada contenida, pero lo ignoré. A fin de cuentas, ha aceptado de buen grado, ser mi mula de carga privada.

Decidí que lo más inteligente era untar las manos con la harina de arroz sobrante, para que la masa resultase más fácil de manipular. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía sin obtener resultados óptimos.

Por lo visto hacer bolitas, redondas, con la masa sí que requería un talento especial. Talento que de momento, yo no tenía.

Fruncí el ceño y me limpié el sudor de la frete con el dorso de la mano. Un leve vistazo hacia arriba bastó para confirmar que Kangae también empezaba a cansarse, aunque no lo expresase en voz alta.

Tras quince minutos de trabajo, había conseguido hacer seis bolas, el equivalente a dos palos de dango, que más que redondas parecían haber sido arrolladas por un ferrocarril en su momento.

Más que frustrada, desistí en mi afán, repitiéndome a mi misma que no estaban mal para ser la primera vez y que lo importante no era la presentación sino el punto de coción y el sabor.

-…...Ya- declaré después revisar mi trabajo una última vez.

-¿Ummm?- La forma en la que Kangae arrastraba la voz, como si el expresar su opinión en voz alta fuera un gran favor al mundo, valió para mi más que mil palabras.

…...Tengo la impresión de que acaban de suspenderme un examen.

Tras quedarse mirando a semicircular masa verdosa unos segundos más de los socialmente adecuados, mi padre me colocó delicadamente en el suelo e introdujo mi nueva creación en la olla hirviendo.

Bien...tú dirás cuando las saco de acuerdo-

Asentí dejando mi expresión cuidadosamente en blanco. No quería, a fin de cuentas, que el adulto se diera cuenta del pánico que empezaba a correr por mis venas.

…...No me lo puedo creer.

Llevo observándolos trabajar prácticamente un año, aburriéndome y manteniendo largos monólogos mentales en los que medito el significado de la vida y qué narices hago yo con una segunda oportunidad.

Llevo tanto tiempo observándolos que en uno de mis golpes de apatía, decidí que lo más productivo que podía hacer por el momento era contar el número de vigas madre del techo...ocho, por si os lo preguntábais.

Y en todo ese tiempo, todavía no se me había ocurrido tratar de _medir_ el tiempo que estas estúpidas bolas tardan en cocerse.

Así que cuando pasaron los sesenta segundos de seguridad, desarrollé el pequeño tic nervioso, en el que golpeaba rítmicamente el tatami del suelo con el pie izquierdo, tras lo que alzaba la vista escrutinando el femenino rostro de Kangae en busca de algún tipo de pista que indicase que ; o bien ya estaba listo, o bien me había pasado del tiempo y el resultado era inaceptable.

Emití un leve gruñido de impaciencia.

¿Cuánto tiempo pueden tardar estas cosas en hacerse? No mucho supongo, son muy pequeñas.

¿Tamaño y tiempo irán relacionados?

Por ejemplo, un huevo. Los huevos son más grandes que estas bolitas...o por lo menos más grandes que dos de estas bolitas.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaba en cocerse un huevo?... ¿Cinco minutos, diez?

Me parecía extraño cómo algo tan simple, casi automático, en mi vida anterior me resultase ahora tan complejo.

…...Tal vez algún tipo de conocimiento inevitablemente se reprimía cuando salías del útero de otra persona.

Alcé la vista hacia Kangae de nuevo. Esta vez, en lugar de ignorar mi evidente escrutinio me respondió arqueando una delicada ceja y medio sonriendo, como retándome a reconocer mis dudas.

Fruncí el ceño, revelándome contra la sensación de ser infravalorada con orgullo.

Levanté los brazos en un gesto exasperado, propio por una vez, de mi edad.

- Ya saca, ¡rápido!¡rápido!-

Con una falsa reverencia que trataba de seguirme la corriente, el adulto obedeció y con un gran cucharón sacó las bolas verdes que...

Me sentí un poco insegura cuando vi que eran más claras de lo que se suponía, pero descarté la preocupación. Seguramente mejorarían en el horneado.

El adulto rió por lo bajo como adivinando mis pensamientos.

…...Supongo que diez minutos será suficiente, ¿verdad?

Aunque... se supone que el calor evaporaría el agua que haya absorbido la masa, de esa forma es como ésta adquiere su gloriosa mullidez que se deshace en la boca.

Inconscientemente comencé a mordisquear la uña del pulgar en un proceso de concentración.

Si se evapora demasiado se resecará y eventualmente quemará.

A mayor calor , mayor velocidad con la que este proceso ocurre.

Sin embargo hay que tener en cuenta que la radiación calorífica que produce el horno aumenta exponencialmente cuanto mayor es el tiempo que está encendido. Por eso cada vez hace más y más calor en la habitación.

…...Si ese horno lleva encendido unas, digamos cinco horas Estando, digamos a unos 150 grados y aumentando el calor del horno digamos, unos 3 grados cada dos o cinco minutos...lo que significa que...

…_...Oh mierd-_

- ¡Fuera! ¡fuera!- grité con los ojos como platos, pasando por alto los intentos fallidos de mi supuesto padre por ocultar su ataque de risa, justo cuando sacaba algo ennegrecido de las fraguas del infierno.

Los ecos de la risa de Kangae resonaban por la cocina mientras contemplaba el absoluto fracaso que era ahora mi dango.

Me lo quedé mirando con expresión dolida. Eso ya ni siquiera era verde.

_Aunque la presentación sea un desastre...el sabor no tiene por qué haberse visto comprometido._

…...Eso solo era mi orgullo hablando un noventa pro ciento.

Copito de Nieve decidió que ese era el mejor momento para revolverme el pelo y restregarme una sonrisa de superioridad por toda la cara.

Le dediqué la mejor mirada de odio que un niño de dos años es capaz de producir...no era demasiado buena. Así que me decanté por la típica pataleta golpeándole los gemelos (que es a donde llegaba, por desgracia).

-¡Tonto!¡Tonto! Tou-san malo , no ayuda me, ¡Tou-san malo!-

Por algún motivo, mi desdicha parecía divertirle aún más. Maldito sádico.

-Maa maa. No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que mañana mejoran-

La evidente mentira me enfureció más, por lo que empecé a pisarle los pies lo más fuerte que pude. Debió molestarle un poco, porque suspiró y me levantó por la fuerza.

- Shiro-chan. Papá no puede hacer tu trabajo, porque entonces Shiro-chan no sabrá hacer cosas ella sola- volvió a suspirar y siguió, la voz contenía un pequeño deje de orgullo – Shiro-chan es una chica muy muy lista...la próxima será mejor-

Así que...¿usando la excusa del prodigio para divertirte a mi costa eh?

Igualmente, resulta verdaderamente difícil mantener un berrinche infantiloide cuando tu mente adulta es capa de procesar el mensaje tan profundo de tu "padre" en su totalidad.

Hai, nueva mejor seguro- finalicé con una media sonrisa

Kangae también tiene sus buenos momentos.

-¡Yosh!- dijo alzándome ligeramente en el aire y sacándome una carcajada- Ya es tarde, vamos al baño-

La sonrisa se me borró de la cara.

…...Aclaremos una cosa.

Aquí, en el Japón feudal, se considera perfectamente normal el compartir un baño con toda la familia. Es una tradición muy respetada, frotarse las espaldas unos a otros forma un vínculo muy fuerte entre individuos.

Yui y Kangae eran, o eso pensaba yo, mis padres biológicos.

Técnicamente, no debería suponer para mi ningún problema el encontrarme a una sonriente Yui desnuda en el suelo de mármol del baño.

Ni tampoco ningún tipo de prejuicio cuando Kangae me desnudó, pasándome a Yui cual balón de basket y comenzó a desnudarse.

…...Era todo perfectamente normal.

Y sin embargo...escuece

-¡Shiro-chan!-exclamó Yui alterada- ¡¿Ha vuelto a caerte gel en los ojos?!-

-¿¡Otra igual?!- completó exasperado mi progenitor masculino.

…...Sin embargo, a pesar de tanta normalidad, siempre me acababa pasando lo mismo.

* * *

El día siguiente fue como poco, peculiar.

Como el festival comenzaba al atardecer, Yui me dejó dormir hasta tarde. Sin duda con el propósito de hacerme aguantar la totalidad del evento.

Cuando desperté, prácticamente a la hora del almuerzo, fui recibida por una decena de hombres desconocidos cargando cajas y cajas de dulce fuera de la casa.

Por lo visto, a todos ellos, mi imagen desaliñada de recién levantada les parecía "adorable", porque no paraban de repetirlo mientras me rodeaban en corrillo.

A mi francamente, no me lo parecía.

No hace demasiado, hubiese considerado vergonzoso e indecente presentarme frente a unos desconocidos despeinada y en un fino yukata de dormir.

Naturalmente, actualmente en mi cuerpo infantil no había nada que mereciese la pena mirar. Pero el mero recuerdo de partes femeninas plenamente desarrolladas y curvas, eran más que suficientes para hacerme sentir incómoda.

Para mi sorpresa fue Kangae el que dispersó la multitud, con una mirada de padre sobreprotector lo suficientemente oscura como para mandar al shinobi más experimentado llorando a casa de su madre.

Suspiré para mi en una mezcla de diversión y aprensión.

…...Empiezo a ver en peligro mi futura vida sentimental

* * *

Después de un abundante almuerzo, (dejadme deciros que Yui cocina como los ángeles), en el que se nos permitió repetir no una, sino hasta tres veces, empezaron nuestros propios preparativos para la fiesta.

Todo el mundo sabe, que un buen vendedor debe presentar el mismo estado de exposición que sus productos.

Naturalmente, los empleados de "Amai Amaimeru", siendo la exportadora de dulces número uno de todo Konoha , (no lo digo yo, lo dicen los catadores...catadores ninja) , no podíamos ser menos. Teníamos que ser los_ mejores_.

Dicho esto, no es de extrañar que no una, ni dos, ni tres no.

Cinco, y repito _cinco _horas antes fue cuando Yui, armada con la fuerza de diez colosos, comenzó a remover armarios de arriba a abajo buscando caras sedas y coloridos kimonos, tan espectaculares que una vez que aún estando estirados en el suelo brillaban como poseídos por espíritus de difuntas luciérnagas.

Me los quedé mirando con la boca abierta inmóvil y con expresión profunda, a pesar del agetreo que eran mis padres por la habitación.

Del trance salí únicamente cuando la mujer de melena castaña en ropa interior me recogió cual gato callejero y a pesar de mi gesto desagradecido que indicaba claramente que no disfrutaba de esta intrusión en mi autonomía personal, me desvistió y comenzó a arrastrar sobre mi un conjunto de versiones en miniatura de las telas que habían estado esparcidas por la sala de estar hace unos instantes.

Colores, estampados y texturas, no parecían tener entre ellas ningún tipo de relación, pero Yui parecía lo suficientemente concentrada como para encontrar el esquivo patrón.

Kangae había desaparecido, presupongo que para cambiarse en sus propias ropas. Así que yo por mi parte, me entretenía arrastrando la vista por los aposentos de mis padres. O por lo menos las partes que no estaban cubiertas por obis o kimonos.

De nuevo, el tamaño de la habitación tradicional y el lujo del tocador y los armarios y cómodas de madera negra de caoba, me hizo sentir profundamente agradecida por haber nacido dentro de una burguesía ligeramente acomodada y aún más orgullosa que estos consiguieran su posición con su propio sudor y lágrimas, en lugar de por mero título nobiliario.

- Hmmm, creo que estos dos lo harán bien- murmuró mi madre más para si misma que para nadie.

Ante la posibilidad de que , de hecho, se estuviera dirigiendo a mi me encogí de hombros.

Prácticamente acabo de aprender a andar...cualquier cosa quedará me bien. Soy adorable, parezco un cachorro de panda sin manchas, valga la redundancia asiática.

Obedientemente subía las manos y agachaba la cabeza cuando me sumergían en suaves vestidos, mareándome un poco cuando Yui comenzó a ajustar un obi cereza en la cintura hasta dejarme casi sin respiración.

Curiosa, traté de incorporarme para verme en el espejo pero...

¡Ah nonono Shiro-chan! Nada de mirar hasta que mamá termine-

Y hubiera hinchado las mejillas en protesta de no ser porque mi madre me las estaba estirando para _maquillarme._

_¿Qué clase de gente usa maquillaje en un bebé de dos años?_

…...Mejor no respondáis a eso, es preferible no saberlo.

Creo que es suficiente pero...aahh ¿dónde había dejado ese pinta rojo?- Yui pareció agobiarse por un momento- Espera un segundo aquí-

…...No hace falta decir que me apresuré al espejo en cuanto salió por la puerta.

-..._O-Oh_- murmuré de forma inteligente.

"_Oh"_

Fue lo único que mi mente fue capaz de formular ante esa imagen que no...no era yo exactamente.

Kimono blanco de grosor mediano, encima de otro de un color carne amarillento más fino. Como tratando de emular el motivo de su uso, el dibujo de pétalos rosa de sakura dispersándose con el viento adornaban la prenda desde el extremo derecho de forma ligeramente asimétrica. Pero el obi color cereza del centro parecía aliviar la situación.

Normalmente, una combinación de colores y fino maquillaje ya de por si claros, harían horrores con mi cabello blanco. Pero estos parecían ser la excepción que confirmaban la regla.

Los colores pálidos de los pétalos y el penetrante del obi, junto con la porcelana que otorgaba a mi piel el delicado maquillaje no hacían más que resaltar el color inexistente del pelo y rasgos finos en el rostro, que la grasa de bebé no debería permitir, lo atribuyo de nuevo, al maquillaje.

El pelo blanco, se encontraba recogido en un moño alto atado con dos palillos dorados por detrás y algo suelto por delante para enmarcar el flequillo recto.

…...Casi me dieron ganas de llorar.….Casi.

_Parezco una muñeca...y encima una de las de coleccionistas caras._

- ¡Shiro-chan , no hagas trampas!- gritó Yui con voz chillona.

Pegué un brinco.

Estaba tan embelesada apreciando el buen trabajo de artesanía que ni si quiera note a mi madre volver con los que parecía ser un pintalabios rojo, el cual rozó levemente por mis pequeños labios para darles un tono rojizo no demasiado antinatural.

Por falta de un procesamiento mejor, cuando me preguntaron qué me parecía, gemí y dejé la boca abierta en forma de "o".

-¡Owwwww! ¡estás tan adorable!- exclamó mi madre con emoción brillando en los ojos- ¡Cariño trae la cámara!-

A continuación, tras el llamamiento, apareció por la puerta una hermosa mujer que, curiosamente con su cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo alta se parecía bastante a mi. Con un yukata azul oscuro atado con obi negro. Unos colores algo masculinos para tratarse de una-

…...Oh, es Kangae.

…...Si, es Kangae, trae la cámara.

_Bueno_, pensé para mi, _por lo menos no es más guapo que yo...por poco._

Tratando de ocultar mis envidiosos pensamientos, dejé que mi hermoso padre me arrastrara hacia toda una sesión fotográfica digna de una estrella de Hollywood por toda la casa, desde el baño, hasta el restaurante de la parte de delante y el jardín de atrás. No le había visto tan emocionado desde que el otro día terminé el sudoku del periódico.

Justo cuando la cosa estaba_ dejando _de tener gracia, ya que lo de ese hombre empezaba a parecer obsesión, Yui vino al rescate.

En forma de un ángel de cabellos de cacao sujetos por un pin plateado con forma de abanico y envuelta en un precioso kimono violeta con motivos de hojas caídas otoñales castañas.

Llevaba una máscara natural con una pequeña sombra morada bajo los párpados.

Estaba preciosa.

…...Pero no más que Kangae.

Fue entonces cuando mis padres decidieron tomar nuestra primera foto familiar Después de tomar nuestra primer retrato serio, (por fin algo serio que presentar al resto de familias influyentes...familias ninja) para partir después hacia nuestra misión en a vida. Repartir dango y felicidad a un precio módico y asequible.

…...Yo me coloqué en medio, tratando de mitigar el rubor que cubría mis mejillas. Kangae y Yui ambos detrás, manos entrelazadas y labios enrojecidos tras una muestra de amor fortuita.

…...

Sigue siendo mi foto favorita hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

ovoovovovovovovo

* * *

En lo que a mi respecta, teniendo en cuenta que vivimos en una villa shinobi continuamente expuesta a ataques de otras villas de shinobis y que ésta es inmensa, la posición de mi casa y tienda me parece abrumadoramente ventajosa.

Hace ya bastante, me explicaron que nos encontramos a las afueras. Es decir, lo suficientemente alejados del centro como para no ser un objetivo primordial.

Uno podría pensar que eso también nos deja algo desprotegidos, pero en realidad es lo opuesto. Resulta que , aunque a las afueras de la villa, estamos relativamente cerca de un clan de shinobis que forman la llamada "Policía de Konoha", la cual se encarga de mantener el orden entre la población.

Así que sí, vivimos bastante _asegurados._

Sin embargo, eso también quería decir que tendríamos que recorrer una distancia algo mayor hasta el centro.

No es que a mi me molestase particularmente. A fin de cuentas estaba disfrutando de un maravilloso viaje a caballito a hombros de Kangae y de la maravillosa vista que este proporcionaba.

Ignorando educadamente la conversación entre los dos adultos (su conversación no era particularmente interesante), curioseaba embelesada el pintoresco aspecto de las calles de Konoha.

Era la primera vez que viajaba más allá de diez metros de casa y no se me ocurría un momento mejor.

Las calles eran amplias, y coronadas a ambos extremos por una gran multitud de casas todas fluorescentes con farolillos de papel y las sonrisas de la multitud que ,cada vez más mayor, se dirigía toda hacia el centro en la misma dirección.

Resultaba fácil distinguir shinobi de...de bueno, persona normal. Y no, no lo digo únicamente porque unos se arreglan y los otros _siguen _llevando esas...curiosas y aparentemente incómodas vestimentas con vendas en los tobillos, chalecos verdes, rejillas y o bandanas metálicas.

Nos movíamos sobre un camino arenoso liso, aunque sin asfaltar. Porque por lo visto el _asfalto_ tampoco ha sido descubierto.

Uno pensaría que es a causa de que el petróleo sigue siendo desconocido como tal, lo cual carece de sentido puesto que poseemos energía eléctrica.

_Pero no hay internet._

Tenemos agua potable.

_Pero no hay internet._

Al igual que calefacción.

_Pero no hay internet._

…...Creo que captáis la idea.

- Nuestros saludos Uchiha-sama-

Di un pequeño brinco , arrastrada por la fuerza de mi propia fantasía a cerca de inter-...digooo de lo preciosa que son las decoraciones de la villa, y de lo suculento que parece ese puesto de takoyaki de en frente.

Sin embargo, era poco habitual para mi padre dirigirse a alguien con un sufijo tan respetuoso, por lo detuve el escrutinio del takoyaki y alcé la vista hacia el destinatario del tan valorado _-sama._

Resulto ser un barón de por lo menos más de treinta , moreno y vestido con yukata azul oscuro.

_Uhhhhhhhhh...éste es de algún clan seguro._

Tenía los músculos faciales tan contraídos, que cualquiera diría que ese pobre hombre no había visitado un urinario en tres días...lo cual, podría ser cierto, nunca lo sabremos.

Es una señal de pertenecer a un clan de igual manera. A mayor estreñimiento, mayor impotancia del clan, está testado científicamente.

Iba acompañado de la que (presupongo) sería su esposa, mujer hermosa de largo cabello negro, zafiro con la correcta iluminación y expresión plácida.

Qué habrá visto semejante mujer en aquel tipo, me supera.

Ante la falta de respuesta del tal "Uchiha-sama", fruncí el ceño con fuerza.

Ahora que lo pienso, reconocía a la pareja. Recuerdo haberlos visto tomando anko alguna que otra vez, y quedando ésta en mi memoria, por la excesiva amabilidad, incuso para ella, con la Yui les atendía cada vez.

Kangae y Yui siguieron andando, por detrás de aquella elegante pareja, como si realmente no esperaran una respuesta.

Y de hecho...no obtuvieron ninguna.

El hombre se limitó a mirar de _reojo_ a mi padre, deteniéndose un milisegundo más en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, como queriendo asegurarse de que lo que ahí había _no_ era una protuberancia, sino _yo._

Por suerte, la observación le permitió que mi padre era un ser humano con sentimientos, y le bendijo con una pequeña, casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza. O podría ser también que por fin le habían entrado ganas de ir al baño.

_Nunca lo sabremos_.

Lo peor es que mis padres no solo estaban conformes, si no que parecían _alagados _por semejante muestra de reconocimiento.

A pesar de ser consciente de la diferencia entre clases sociales, no pude evitar llenarme de indignación ante semejante trato. Al fin y al cabo, yo provenía de una cultura en donde _siempre_ se sonreía y saludaba, aunque fuera pura farsa, y me educaron conforme a ella.

Con el entrecejo tan apretado que simulaba una uniceja, me mi obligada a apretar los dientes hasta que la mandíbula me ardió, con tal de reprimir por todos los medios posibles el gruñido que trataba de escapar por mi garganta. A sabiendas, de que seguramente _avergonzaría_ a mis padres.

Si, "Uchiha-sama", se había percatado de la niña albina de casi tres años que le clavaba dagas con los ojos, lo ignoró como un profesional. Aunque su esposa si que rió levemente...sabéis qué, ella me cae bien. Me recuerda bastante a Yui en la forma en que trataba se disimular la curva de una sonrisa.

Fue entonces, cuando Kangae se dio por satisfecho y giró sobre sí mismo para dejar espacio a aquella familia, que me percaté de que ésta poseía un tercer miembro. Un niño pequeño, no mucho mayor que yo calculo. Caminaba de forma serena al lado de su madre, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, como si calculase hasta el más mínimo movimiento para pasar lo más inadvertido posible, para no desperdiciar ni uno.

Su expresión también era seria, no particularmente triste o ausente. Simplemente aquellos ojos opacos no presentaban la ilusión, la inocencia, que alguien de su edad debería mostrar ante algo como un festival.

En algún momento debió notar que le estaba observando, aunque para hacerlo me veía obligada a girar el cuello en una posición antinatural e incómoda.

Cruzamos miradas por un momento, algo extraño teniendo en cuenta que aquí eso se considera un gesto bastante grosero.

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba.

Nada, no había amabilidad, ni desdén, ni siquiera mera curiosidad infantil. Simplemente seguía sosteniendo mi mirada.

Como mis ojos eran igualmente opacos, me pregunté si el era incapaz de sacar algo de mi como yo de él. Pero de alguna forma, lo dudaba al sentir como dilataba las pupilas cuando me di cuenta de que-

_Este niño me e-está...__analizando_. Concluí con voz incrédula en mi mente.

Estaba tratando de sacar un perfil de comportamiento, evaluando un sujeto al azar.

Resultaba increíble, pero un niño de cuánto, ¿dos, tres años? No sólo me estaba devolviendo la pelota, si no que además lo estuviera haciendo mucho mejor que yo.

De alguna forma me sentí avergonzada, siendo puro orgullo y dignidad lo que me impidieron enterrar la cara el en cuello de mi padre y esconderme. No podía hacerlo, eso hubiera reconocer que había _ganado. _Y desde que fui un bebé habré caído bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para esto.

_Ningún_ niño de dos años va a intimidarme.

Normalmente, ante cualquier _adulto_ (…...adulto ninja), hubiera tratado de disimular y desviar la atención con alguna expresión burlona o adorable propia de la edad. Pero tuve la impresión de que en esta ocasión sería inútil.

Así que me decanté por un último repaso con aires de superioridad, una decisión absolutamente infantil solo en un ochenta por ciento.

En realidad, el intercambio solo habría durado algunos segundos. Mi familia se estaba alejando y desde luego no tenía la intención de hacer el ridículo girándome hasta extremos imposibles con tal de mantener contacto visual con un _niño_.

…...

Solo fue un momento, pero sin embargo cuando me fijé en las vendas que llevaba en esos tobillos diminutos, incluso en las muñecas tapadas parcialmente por el yukata.

Y luego en aquel séquito de hombres y mujeres que caminaba justo cinco pasos por detrás de él. Todos serios y silenciosos, morenos y llevando prendas oscuras con una especie de-...¿eso es un abanico? Dios, que cutre. Ahí va el poco respeto que les tenía- como adorno...

Me sentí muy triste. Y por alguna razón la estúpida competición dejó de tener sentido.

Finalmente, con una expresión de lástima, asentí una sola vez a modo de despedida en su dirección, giré la cabeza y no volví a mirar atrás.

…...Realmente sentía lástima por aquel niño que ya _no_ era un niño.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz...por no tener que estar en su lugar.

* * *

o_o

* * *

…...¿Sabéis qué?

…...

_Al cuerno._

Al cuerno, la intrincada red de radiantes radiantes lámparas de papel que salían desde los extremos de las casetas y puestos (el nuestro incluido) , y que se concentraban en las ramas de aquel gigantesco, y digo **gigantesco,** árbol de cerezo. Como si quisieran guiar el camino al mismo tiempo que realzaban la belleza etérea del rubor de los pétalos de sakura.

Al cuerno, la aglomeración de personas (ya expliqué anteriormente la jerarquía de colocación) más impresionante y masificada , bajo dicho árbol. En serio, el claro parecía una piscina pública China un cinco de agosto.

Si, _exacto_, como lo leéis.

Y por último...Al cuerno, la monumental y elegante torre roja y blanca de estilo tradicional a más de cien metros del árbol milenario, donde un hombre mayor con uno de los trajes más ridículos que he visto en mi vida acaparaba todas las miradas.

Desde mi punto de vista, todo ello quedaba eclipsado y tachado de irrelevante, teniendo en cuenta en _qué_ consistía el paisaje de fondo. Y no, no me refiero al resto de edificios de Konoha.

Me refiero a una montaña, con caras GIGANTES esculpidas en su roca madre.

…...Lo repetiré otra vez para asegurarme.

La montaña tenía...caras _GIGANTES_

¡Y lo peor es que a la gente le parecía _**normal**_!

Eso NO era normal.

Fue una de las pocas cosas de este lugar que me tuvo boqueando con la boca abierta de par en par, lo suficientemente como para meter mi propio puño. Siendo a duras penas capaz de tirar del pelo de Kangae y preguntar con voz estrangulada, '_Qué _es eso'.

Lo que dio lugar a mi situación actual, sentada en el mostrador de nuestro -_Oh-_ precioso y extravagante puesto de dango (el nuestro es descaradamente más voluminoso que los demás. Se nota que nos desborda el éxito), escuchando a medias una explicación de historia por parte de Yui, sin apartar la vista ni un solo instante de la maldita montaña con los ojos aún como platos.

- Y desde entonces, por cada nuevo Hokage, se hace una nueva cara en la "Montaña Hokage". ¿Ves Shiro-chan? Ahora hay tres caras, lo que significa que-

A partir de ahí desconecté. Ya sé lo que significa Yui, soy un prodigio ¿recuerdas?

…...

Sin embargo al escucharla recitar (y estrujarme el cerebro para comprender en su totalidad) sobre guerras shinobi , Ichidaime, Nindaime y finalmente el Sandaime.

No pude evitar llenarme de _horror, _al darme cuenta por fin de una verdad aterradora:

…..._Konoha_

….era

…..una

…...¡_**HORTERADA!**_

_Diosssss... _Pensé con repulsión.

Esculpir la cara del dictador político de turno en la montaña , para _obligarnos_ a todos a verles el careto por narices. Es …...¡horrible!

Había leído cosas acerca de propaganda o estatuas. Cosas que en un momento determinado de la historia, pueden _borrase_ para que se pase página. No una maldita deformación del paisaje natural tan descarada.

Qué ocurre si ahora resulta que uno de los Hokage anteriores, no sé...maltrataba animales, gatitos y cachorritos y que además era un borracho y-y...un violador...¡un violador_ racista_!. ¿Qué ocurre si nos arrepentimos de que haya sido Hokage?¿ eh?¿eh?

¿Destrozamos la montaña entera con tal de borrar una cara? ¿Y nos quedamos con la zona artificial y antiestética que nos recordará que _eso_ estuvo ahí?

Salimos perdiendo por todos los lados.

Qué mecanismo de intimidación ni qué narices.

Lo único que pensarán las otras chicas, es que Konoha está llena de horteras prepotentes...que lo somos. Pero ellos no necesitan saberlo.

…...

¡Ni siquiera había uno solo que fuera _atractivo_!

Qué mínimo que ser por lo menos _algo_ agradable a la vista. Aunque podría ser que la talla en la montaña no les hiciera justicia...de alguna forma lo dudo.

* * *

…..._"¿EN SERIO?"_

…...No me miréis así.

No quiero que digáis ni una palabra. _Ahorrároslo._

…...

No, NO me dí cuenta de que era el maldito universo de Naruto _¿de acuerdo?_

_¿Tenéis algo que decir?_

Una falta de juicio lo tiene cualquiera.

En mi defensa, en América _existe _, algo similar así que no tenía por qué hacer asociaciones precipitadas.

* * *

- Oe- interrumpió Kangae con un tono algo ansioso – Estad atentas, Sandaime-sama va a hablar-

Dejé mis opiniones personales sobre el sentido artístico de la villa para más tarde.

El líder militar se disponía a dar un discurso, y todo el mundo le estaba mirando. Así que seguí al rebaño porque, quién sabe. No arriesgarme a que descubra que no le estoy mirando con una súper técnica ninja.

- "¡Queridos ciudadanos de la villa de la Hoja! Estamos aquí reunidos una más, como cada año. Para celebrar el Hanami y reforzar los lazos que nos unen a todos los-

…...Lo siento, aquí acaba de morir mi interés. Así que me desconecto.

No necesito un sermón propagandístico que me recuerde lo _maravillosa_ que es mi villa, mis honorables defensores ninja y mi bondadoso y carismático líder.

Eso ya me lo tragaré cuando me escolaricen adecuadamente.

Para pasar el rato, me dediqué a fijar la vista en el susodicho Sandaime. Estaba tan alejado que parecía un hombre diminuto desde nuestro puesto. Pero incluso así conseguí fijarme en algunos detalles de su cara. Como que comenzaba a arrugarse , ya sea por edad o estrés, y que tenía nariz grande y ojos algo rasgados.

Eso sí, el traje que llevaba me resultaba vagamente familiar...

_Está muy bien hecho. _Fue la extraña impresión que me vino a la mente.

- Awww...Cielos ¡este año tampoco podemos ver al Hokage desde aquí!- comentó Yui con un mohín lastimero – Shiro-chan, ¿quieres que papá lleve te más cerca?-

Al oír eso alcé la vista hacia, Kangae que me miraba algo dispuesto, como esperando una confirmación.

Negué con la cabeza despreocupada.

- No, estoy aquí bien, gracias-

- Are, are ¿en serio estás bien?- La pregunta de mi madre era retórica, pero asentí de igual manera con una pequeña sonrisa modesta.

Kangae suspiró, también para sí mismo.

- Da gusto ser joven-

Si...

Es asombroso hasta dónde puede desarrollarse la vista cuando no hay una consola Nintendo o un portátil para quemártela día tras día.

…..En mi vida anterior creo que fui un topo.

-" Dicho esto. ¡Que de comienzo el festival!"- Resonó la grave y poderosa voz del actual Hokage, concluyendo, (por fin), su discurso de apertura.

Después de eso, hubiera esperado una mayor o menor dispersión de familias y clanes, cada uno tomando sus respectivos bentos de festival. O por lo menos hubiera esperado una marabunta humana hacia nuestro estante. Porque, claramente, nuestro dango era lo más esperado del festival.

Pero en lugar de eso, tuvo lugar el espectáculo más impresionante que había visto hasta la fecha.

…...Una exhibición de _clanes_ (…..clanes ninja).

Nosotros no podíamos movernos de nuestra posición (la gente podría robar los dangos). Pero de nuevo, me era suficiente para absorber la fantástica explosión de patadas, saltos y lanzamientos de kunais, shurikens y otros utensilios mortíferos.

Resultaba curioso...desde un punto de vista genético. La similitud física que existía entre los miembros de un mismo clan.

Por ejemplo, los miembros de un clan que utilizaban unas técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo tan coordinadas que se asemejaban a una danza mortal de manos y piernas, tenían todos una tonalidad marrón similar en el cabello...así como una enfermedad ocular que parecía que les deformaba la pupila, pobre gente.

Una población rubios y ojos azules se limitó a hacer...¿algo? A mi no me pareció que particularmente hicieran nada. Pero hubo algunos "Ohh" entre el público. Así que supongo que sí que realizarían alguna que otra técnica.

Casi al final, salió a escena nuestro querido y educado "Uchiha-sama" que se limitó a inspirar hondo, hacer gestos raros con las manos y-

-¡_Woah_!- grité de forma totalmente involuntaria.

Aquel hombre que no parecía gran cosa había expulsado una_ bola de __**fuego**_...una bola de fuego _enorme _por la boca. Tan grande que a pesar de la distancia podía notar parte del calor desprendido.

…...Mis pensamientos fueron que...ese hombre había inspirado una cantidad excesivamente peligrosa de _gas_, para ser capaz de hacer algo así. Morirá pronto. Y no me importa particularmente.

Nada era particularmente extraño, hasta que un clan de...de gordos.

Si, lo siento.

Sé que suena mal, pero era la descripción más fiel a la realidad, estaban todos bastante por encima de lo que serían sus respectivos pesos medios.

…..La actuación de esa gente consistió en agrandar el tamaño sus miembros, brazos y piernas, hasta volverlos gigantescos y después volver a encogerlos como si nada hubieses ocurrido.

…...

…...

- _¿¡Pero qué COJONES!?- _Exclamé sin pensar en mi lengua materna, mi _verdadera_ lengua materna.

- ¿Shiro-chan?- Me dirigió mi madre en un tono preocupado ante el, para ella el extraño lenguaje. La expresión de mi otro progenitor no se quedaba muy atrás, incluso rozaba la paranoia.

Miré a mis padres con el corazón en un puño. Los ojos abiertos de par en par, los labios juntos en una línea finísima, y estaba segura de que más pálida de lo que de por sí establecía el maquillaje.

En ese momento maldije más que nunca mis limitaciones en la comunicación. Solo podía agitar los brazos y la cabeza de un lado para otro como medio para expresar mi inquietud y excitación.

- ¿¡C-Cómo!? ¡Eso! ¡eso G-Grande!_¿¡Cómo!?-_

Me parecía inconcebible ver cómo mis "padres" se mostraban tan naturales y aliviados ante semejante espectáculo inhumano.

…...No lo entiendo. En serio que no.

…...Vale la puntería.

Vale las infinitas horas de prácticas y entrenamientos para ser capaz de tener una forma física inmaculada.

_Vale,_ el intimidante uso de reacciones químicas en la batalla. Algo ortodoxo y más peligroso para el usuario que otra cosa, pero no soy nadie para juzgar los intrincados y absurdos mecanismos burocráticos de esta gente.

…...Pero ¿_gigantizar_ los miembros?

¿Cómo demonios hacen eso?¡ Es físicamente y biológicamente** imposible!**!

¡Ni técnica ninja ni _hostias_!

- Ah ¿eso? Akimichi-san ha utilizado un caramelo de _chakra _especial que hace su familia- explicó Kangae con un tono burlón, claramente entretenido por mi reacción e ignorancia.

Fruncí el ceño ante una de las palabras.

- ¿"Chakra"?-

- Si, chakra es...una cosa especial que tiene todo shinobi. Ellos usan chakra para pegar muy fuerte o correr muy rápido o hacen_ ninjutsu _y lanzan fuego como antes Uchiha-sama- Aclaró como quien no quiere la cosa.

Chakra...¿Chakra?

Eso...¡'¡eso no tiene ningún sentido!

Qué me está diciendo, que los ninja usan magia ¿o qué?

…...Y sin embargo, hay algo en todo esto que no me disgusta.

…...

Me encerré en mi misma, buscando alguna lógica que dictaminase que en el periodo feudal de Japón era normal hincarse los brazos como si fuesen globos.

Estaba tan absorta que no me percaté de que las exhibiciones habían terminado.

Estaba tan ofuscada que no me di cuenta de que había gente acercándose para saborear el tan deseado manjar de mi familia. Tanto que no fui capaz de cumplir mi papel de la noche. Sonreír y saludar como la adorable muñeca de porcelana que era y atraer clientes.

Y tan confusa...cuando la única conclusión.

La única idea que se repetía a modo de respuesta una y otra y otra vez era..._eso solo pasa en los __**manga**__._

…...

Tan atónita y paralizada cuando eso fue lo único que parecía tener algún tipo de similitud con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

…...Que no me di cuenta de que era el mismísimo _Hokage_, el que se encontraba haciendo el primer pedido (el rey come antes que los peones, tiene sentido), hasta que literalmente lo tuve justo en frente. Tan cerca que si alargaba un poco el brazo, corto como era, podría tomar una muestra de la textura de sus ropas.

…...Y fue también, con un último aliento, cuando me di cuenta de _por qué_ exactamente su traje me resultaba "_muy bien hecho_".

…...

Era mi viejo, ya casi olvidado, sexto sentido otaku reaccionando ante lo que éste consideraba un _cosplay _muy bien hecho.

…...Un cosplay.

Un cosplay, que pertenece a un personaje.

Un personaje _ficticio_.

Un personaje de un anime o manga que definitivamente **NO** debería existir. Pero lo tengo delante.

Es un anime/ manga con el que debo ser familiar, si reconozco el traje.

¿Chakra?¿Ninjas?...Tal vez ¿_Naruto?_

Si...N-Naruto

Miré a nuestro (espero), bondadoso líder militar. Y solo Dios sabe qué expresión tendría mi cara, cuando aquel asesino profesional, parpadeó dos veces y relajó su propia expresión facial causando la aparición de entrañables arruguítas de carismático abuelo.

Tras lo que sonrió reconfortante y me palmeó la cabeza con suavidad dos veces.

…...

Así que...

Cuando me di cuenta de que lo _imposible_, estaba siendo **posible.**

De que:

1- Me había muerto _y _reencarnado en otro cuerpo.

2- Me había reencarnado en el Japón Feudal

3- En el Japón feudal de un _**manga**_

4- En el Japón Feudal del , oh tan popular, manga y anime

5- Con sus nijas y sus jutsus y sus _Hokages_

6- El Hokage del anime y manga de Naruto, _existe_

7- El Hokage del anime y manga de Naruto me ha _**tocado.**_

…_**...**_

Cuando me di cuenta de todo eso, hice lo que tenía que hacer.

…...

Sonreír.

…...

Saludar.

…...Y proceder a desmayarme porque hacía ya un rato que no estaba respirando.

* * *

OAOAOAOAOOAOAAOAOOAOAOAOAO

* * *

…...

N-Normalmente, en la clase de historias en las que alguien muere en nuestro mundo y se _reencarna _en el universo de _Naruto, _la protagonista (porque suelen ser chicas. Al igual que ahora, afrontémoslo), acepta más o menos su situación de una forma adulta y responsable.

En la mayoría de casos, la protagonista suele darse cuenta, si no al nacer a los pocas semanas o meses, de _dónde_ está, y _qué_ tiene que hacer para tornar una sórdida historia de muertes, asesinatos y conflictos políticos a su favor. Suelen, tranquilamente, aceptar sin más demora su situación como algo …..._posible_. Y comienzan a planear desde ahí al resto de su vida.

…...Lo mio NO fue así.

No sé qué clase de persona es capaz de poseer esa frialdad, pero yo desde luego no.

Yo me limité a encerrarme en mi misma cual autista y cuestionarme una y otra vez una serie de preguntas fundamentales.

…...

¿Qué cojones estaba pasando?...

¿Por qué estoy en un anime?¿Será una alucinación enfermiza producida por un estado vegetal comatoso?

…...Y la más importante de todas:

POR QUÉ

…...¿¡Por qué tenía que ser en _**NARUTO**_?!

Por qué no en un sitio _SEGURO_, sin asesinos _psicópatas_ como...como Blea-...o-o One Pie-...o, o...

…...¿Por qué no en _POKÉMON_?

¿QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA CON **POKÉMON**?

¿¡Por qué narices tengo que estar aquí!?

¡Ni siquiera _terminé_ el manga!

…...

Normalmente, en esta clase de historias. La protagonista tratará por todos los medios de _cambiar la historia._

Y es que la protagonista será tarde o temprano naturalmente fuerte mental y físicamente. Ya sea por haber nacido en una familia con influencias, o en un poderoso, o estar de alguna manera relacionada con alguno de los personajes del elenco principal.

…...

Ese NO era mi caso, estaba claro.

Dónde estaba mi súper sharingan , mi mega rinnegan o mi ultra byakugan. ¡¿Y qué hay de mi súpermega _sharinnegan_ !?(si, me lo acabo de inventar, por qué no).

Francamente, lo único que me consolaba de todo esto es haber nacido en la mejor familia del mundo, o por lo menos de _este_ mundo. Vendedores de dango.

Ni ninjas, ni villanos, ni líderes políticos corruptos.

Ni siquiera alguien que podría tener algún tipo de mínima _importancia_ en la trama o en un relleno.

No, no señor.

A mi no se me puede exigir _nada. _Na-Da.

…...

Aún así, me llevaría unos meses más de casi total aislamiento e incomunicación y apatía totales hacia el resto del mundo, llegar a tan obvia conclusión.

Yo _solo_ era la chica del dango.

No iba a cambiar la trama, ni a salvar a los protagonistas. Ni si quiera iba a tratar con villanos cutres de relleno.

No, no señor. Yo no podía hacer nada, nada de nada.

Y no podría ser mas feliz y estar más conforme con eso.

_**Yo**_ era un personaje de **relleno**.

Sin embargo, ambos mis padres. Preocupados, y con motivo. Trataron por todos los medios posibles de hacerme entrar de nuevo en la realidad, forzar a comunicarme.

No les culpo.

Utilizaron todos los medios a su alcance. Charlas, bromas, castigos, amenazas...

Finalmente, en contra de sus propios ideales a cerca del trabajo infantil, optaron por dejarme atender a los clientes de los bancos (…..no llegaba a las mesas), simplemente para forzar un mínimo intercambio de palabras entre camarero y cliente.

En otras circunstancias, hubiera representado la mayor alegría de mis tres años de vida.

Actualmente me aterraba.

¿Qué ocurriría si me encontraba a algún personaje principal? Aún no tenía muy claro cómo actuar o sentirme respecto a que ellos, bueno..._existían_ fuera de la pantalla y el papel.

Y es que además del Hokage, ya había presenciado _otros_ personajes principales o, relevantes en un futuro. Aunque nunca me vi obligada a interactuar con ellos.

Por suerte no se dio el caso.

…...Tampoco es tan sorprendente en realidad.

Teniendo en cuenta que la villa puede tener, hipotéticamente unos...¿tres-cinco mil habitantes tal vez?

Y que de esos, solo unos...veinte a lo mucho, serían para mi lo suficientemente importantes como para ser reconocibles.

¿Qué posibilidad tenía de encontrarme con alguien importante?

Si, exacto...no demasiada.

Y sin embargo, como si el Dios de este universo quisiera mofarse en mi cara.

Trayendo consigo colores vulgares y chillones dentro de los opacos propios de los shinobis..._apareció_.

* * *

Future?…...

* * *

Si hubiese sabido que llegado el momento, sería un único acto descabellado. Un comportamiento propio de mi estado todavía confuso, el que me salvaría la vida años después...

…...No hubiese pasado tanto tiempo arrepintiéndome y lo hubiese hecho muuucho antes.

* * *

**AN**: **Bueeeeeno, he aqui el capitulo 2, casi 20 paginitas a word espero que os guste y disculpad por la espera. La vida ha sido un poco dura conmigo ultimamente la verdad TvT**

**Ademas he de confesar que no me puse a escribir este capitulo hasta que recivi l review de mikansakura37, gracias de nuevo TwT**

**Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy una autora muy sensible que se deprime si nadie le comenta, quiero decir...acaso fue malo el anterior capitulo, aburrido? a la gente no le interesa a historia, no le gusta el personaje oh?**

**O que dios? TvT**

**Os pediria por favor que si os ha gustado el capitulo dejaseis un review, aunque solo sea para decir que suba el siguiente XDD**

**Porque sino me deprimo bastante y no empiezo la verdad...**

**Igualmente voy a empezar ahora mismo con el siguiente, estoy muy emocionada porque voy a meter a MUCHOS personajes principales e incluso a comenar con el punto de vista de uno de ellos...jeje, alguien adivina quien? ;D**

**Gracias por leer!**


	4. Teaser del capítulo 3

**AN: Pueeeeeeees, pensaba no hacerlo, pero ya he empezado con el siguiente capitulo (para que veais que no miento y que si estaba trabajando en la historia U,U ) y ante...la _poca _respuesta frente el capitulo anterior he decido subir 5 paginas del que seria el que estoy escribiendo ahora y ver (rezar) a que la gente se decidiera a comentar...o algo TvT**

**Naturalmente, seguire escribiendo porque personalmente estoy metida en la historia XD. Pero dependiendo del apoyo puedo tardar una semana (si, es raro pero estoy inspirada y voy bastante rapido o.o ) o...más tiempo...**

**Me gustaria pedir UN PAR de review por lo menos! no es mucho pedir no? TT-TT...por fa?**

**En fin, no suelo hacer puntos de vistas de los mismos personajes canon, asi que espero que sea de vuestro agrado. **

* * *

**Capítulo 3- El que la sigue la consigue**

A Uchiha Obito le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

No sabía exactamente el por qué. Simplemente Obito sentía la necesidad compulsiva prestar servicios comunitarios a aquellos que lo necesitasen.

A veces, el pobre Uchiha trataba de controlar sus impulsos, a sabiendas de que seguirlos le harían llegar tarde – de nuevo- al entrenamiento, o a la adjudicación de alguna misión...o a la misión.

Y tendría que volver a decepcionar a Minato-sensei, y Rin-chan volvería a tener que disculpar su actitud y ese maldito Bakashi volvería a echarle esa mirada creyéndose tan superior y genial cuando el muy estúpido _**no**_ lo es.

…...¡P-Pero!

¿Conseguiría aquella anciana llegar a salvo a casa sola? A fin de cuentas, sus bolsas de la compra parecían más pesadas...

Y qué hay de aquel gato, ¿sería capaz de bajar él solo del árbol?...¡Oh Kami! ¿y si _nunca_ llegase a bajar?

Ahhh y esa niña que lloraba buscando a su madre...¿lograría de verdad encontrarla por su cuenta?

…..._No_.

Obito no podía tan solo _ignorar_ los problemas a su alrededor. Ignorar a los ciudadanos indefensos que claramente necesitaban su ayuda. No podría considerarse a sí mismo un verdadero shinobi, si no hiciese todo lo que estuviese en sus manos para garantizar el bienestar de todos y cada uno de los civiles de Konoha.

A fin de cuentas...¿no era para eso para lo que estaban los shinobi?

¿Para garantizar la _paz_ dentro de la villa?¿Para proteger la villa?

Resultaba bastante decepcionante que ninguna otra persona hubiese llegado a tan obvia conclusión, ¡ni siquiera los superiores!

Rara vez había visto a otro shinobi cargando bolsas de compra para una anciana, o buscando el juguete perdido de algún niño en el río (...a pesar de que era invierno y el agua estaba helada).

Más bien contemplaban con aires de grandeza a cualquiera a los que ellos considerasen _inferior_ o _débil_.

Y de la misma manera...su labor tampoco era demasiado apreciada dentro de su comunidad.

Pero a Uchiha Obito eso le daba igual.

Obito hacía lo que hacía porque era lo _correcto, _no por beneficio personal o para sentirse mejor consigo mismo.

Trataba a los demás con la misma atención con la que le gustaría que le tratasen a él.

Si todos actuaran igual que él, Obito estaba convencido de que el mundo sería un lugar mejor. Aunque claro, comprendía que ese tipo de cosas llevaban tiempo.

...

A Uchiha Obito le gustaba ayudar a los demás.

Sin embargo...por lo visto a los demás no les gustaba ayudar a Uchiha Obito.

Obito para el resto del mundo shinobi era considerado un cero a la izquierda, un peso muerto.

Y como consecuencia, ignorado en favor de individuos con mayor talento:

Por sus compañeros de clase y profesores, porque siempre fue el último de su promoción.

Por su clan, porque además de no destacar excesivamente en las artes ninja, seguía sin ser capaz de activar su sharingan y aún peor. Seguía sin ser capaz de realizar correctamente el jutsu reglamentario para ser considerado un verdadero miembro del clan Uchiha, la _Gran bola de fuego_.

¡Aunque eso no era motivo para deprimirse en absoluto!

Cuando, tarde o temprano, todo su duro trabajo diese sus frutos y se convirtiera en _Hokage –_ lo cual estaba claro que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano, por inercia- …...Entonces él sería reconocido.

Sus compañeros le respetarían.

El clan tendría que reconocer su valía.

Minato-sensei se sentiría orgulloso y Bakashi tendría que comerse sus palabras. Y entonces...tal vez Rin-chan se fijaría en él en lugar de en-

…...

Desde una edad temprana, Obito siempre estuvo solo.

Huérfano desde que es capaz de recordar, una fotografía enmarcada en su pequeña habitación es el único recuerdo que posee de los que una vez fueran sus padres.

Una lástima que murieran tan temprano, por lo que apreciaba en la fotografía, parecían haberle querido mucho.

Naturalmente aun huérfano, Obito seguía teniendo una familia. Ese era el punto de pertenecer a un _clan._

Sin embargo para los exigentes miembros del clan, alguien como él, que no sobresalía en ninguna de las artes shinobi, era _invisible_.

No, peor que invisible. Obito era considerado una vergüenza.

El único miembro de su familia con el que tenía cierta relación era su adorable primo Shisui, y eso era porque el niño era demasiado joven para darse de que su genial primo mayor...no era tan genial. (¡Por Dios santo, aquel crío ya lanzaba shurikens mejor que él. ¡Malditos Uchiha prodigios!¿Por qué no podía ser él uno de ellos?¡era injusto!)

Luego, cuando llegó la hora de demostrar su valía en la Academia...la cosa no salió exactamente como estaba previsto.

Y ahí no solo era ignorado, sino que a veces había quienes incluso le escogían como diana sobre la cual descargar insultos.

…...A Obito no le gustaba estar solo. Le aterraba la idea de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él, que le recordara.

Es por eso entre otras cosas, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas convertirse en Hokage de la villa, de esa manera la gente _sabría_ quien era Obito Uchiha.

Por suerte, ahora ya no estaba solo.

Nohara Rin fue la primera persona que se percató de que Obito _existía_. Apareció el día de la introducción a la Academia, como si fuera la visión de un hermoso ángel castaño, ayudándole a integrarse con una sonrisa que le hizo sentir un poco menos vacío.

Alguien había notado a Obito, ya no estaba solo.

(En realidad Rin-chan era amable con todos, pero le gustaba pensar que por él tenía una debilidad especial)

Fue el destino, el que le permitió seguir cerca de Rin colocándolo en su mismo equipo. Allí, su sensei ,Namikaze Minato, sorprendentemente también notó a Obito...aunque dedicase una cantidad de tiempo injusta a entrenar en privado a Kaka-¡Bakashi!

¡Si le dedicase a _él_ la mitad de tiempo entonces no tendría problemas para impresionar a Rin!

Pero prefería ignorar eso, que a Minato-sensei le importase su bienestar era más que suficiente.

Era mucho más fácil seguir esforzándose y no rendirse hasta cumplir tus objetivos cuando había alguien que te apoyaba. Mucho más reconfortante.

Sin embargo...seguía siendo solo el apoyo de dos personas.

Y, aunque Obito estaba convencido de que eso cambiaría con el tiempo (por inercia también). De momento tendría que seguir viéndoselas con gente que disfrutaba riéndose de sus sueños o humillándolo.

…...A Uchiha Obito le gustaba ayudar a los demás, pero a los demás no parecía gustarles ayudar a Obito.

…...

Es precisamente por eso, que Obito no esperaba ayuda de nadie.

…..

Y desde luego, el Uchiha **no** esperaba ayuda de Amaimaru Shiro en absoluto.

…...Fue de lo más inesperado. Sobretodo porque Uchiha Obito y Amaimaru Shiro, eran perfectos desconocidos.

Recordó haberla visto por primera vez en el festival del Hanami hace ya varios meses. Recordaba haber pensado que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, con su pelo blanco y su kimono rosáceo.

Pero el motivo por el cual la niña quedaría grabada en su memoria era porque, de la nada, perdió el conocimiento frente al Sandaime. Causando una gran conmoción entre sus padres y el resto de invitados que, dados los tiempos actuales, no descartaron la imposibilidad de un ataque enemigo. Francamente Obito sintió pena por ella, ese acontecimiento de una forma u otra la acabaría marcando de por vida.

Por ello, quedó anonadado cuando, un día cualquiera Obito, que iba ya bastante retrasado hacia el entrenamiento con su equipo, (no era culpa suya, aquella señora necesitaba ayuda para llegar a casa, estaba mayor y le fallaban las piernas. ¡No podía abandonarla!), al pasar frente a "Amai Amaimaru" decidió que valía la pena pararse a comprar algo de dango para sus compañeros a modo de disculpa por la tardanza.

A fin de cuentas, a todo el mundo le gusta el dango.

Tuvo la mala suerte, de encontrarse con un antiguo compañero de clase que, reconociéndole, decidió recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- Oe ¿si no es ese Obito-kun? ¡cuánto tiempo ha pasado!- exclamó con falsa cordialidad- ¿oye y qué estás haciendo tú por aquí, no debería estar entrenándote o algo por el estilo? ¡Kami sabe que realmente lo necesitas!-

Obito decidió tragarse su orgullo por esta vez e ignorarlo (ya iba bastante retrasado y no necesitaba perder el tiempo. Seguramente, acabaría cansándose y le dejaría en paz. Su pedido no tardaría demasiado igualmente).

- O...¿con que me ignoras eh? ¿Qué pasa, te da miedo hablarle a un _genin de verdad_...Porque en serio, ambos sabemos que es imposible que un paquete como tú terminara por graduarse. ¡Ja! ¡Seguro que la bandana que tienes la robaste de algún la-

…...

Fue entonces, de la nada, cuando apareció Amaimaru Shiro. Con paso firme y seguro, llevando una bandeja con té, hirviendo, a juzgar por la cantidad de vapor que expulsaba. Se acercó a ambos adolescentes rápidamente y sin decir palabra.

Y, sin previo aviso, sin la más mínima advertencia, arrojó con un fluido movimiento los contenidos infernales de la taza en la cara de su ex-compañero. El _pobre_ ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Y Obito, sorprendido por semejante asalto retrocedió y se echó hacia atrás.

- **¡Arghhhhh joderrrr cómo QUEMAAA!**-

La niña ni siquiera pestañeó e ignorando con una frialdad escalofriante los gritos de dolor del otro genin, se dirigió a él con voz rotunda y certera. Con una mirada tan llena de rabia, que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel rostro tan infantil.

- **Él ya es más ninja de lo que tú eres jamás, así que cierra la boca**_** escoria**_- escupió prácticamente arrugando la nariz y frunciendo el ceño en desprecio absoluto.

…..Errores gramaticales a parte. La fiereza y pasión con la que esa niña, que no conocía a Obito en absoluto , lo defendió le dejó sin aliento.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?! ¡¿ Se puede saber qué has hecho ?! ¡Shiro pídele disculpas al cliente **ahora**!-

-Lo siento...siento que shinobi-san no fuera mejor. Si shinobi-san no fuera tan basura , hubiera esquivar podido la taza de té de Shiro- Añadió la niña con una falsa sonrisa y la misma mirada agresiva hacia el adolescente que todavía gritaba y se cubría el rostro con las manos.

…... Seguía tan estupefacto, que no fue capaz de reaccionar y hablar en su favor, cuando un ¿...hombre?, de cabello blanco (¿su padre?) la arrastró forzosamente por la oreja al interior de la casa.

…...A la gente no solía gustarle ayudar a Obito, y él era consciente de ello.

Por eso Obito no supo cómo reaccionar cuando Amaimai Shiro habló en su favor tan apasionadamente.

A fin de cuentas...nunca nadie había hecho algo así por él. Ni siquiera Rin. (Eso es porque Rin-chan era demasiado amable como para recurrir a tal acto de violencia, ¡ella hubiera usado el diálogo!).

…...Así que, incluso después de unos sólidos cinco minutos. En los que su ex-compañero, humillado, había optado por desaparecer. Y una mujer de melena castaña insistía en disculparse con él y regalarle el pedido. Obito seguía parado inmóvil y con la boca abierta cual un pez muerto.

Preguntándose lo mismo en su cabeza una y otra vez:

…_.¿Q-Qué demonios acaba de pasar?_


End file.
